The Guardians
by Sunstorm of ThunderClan
Summary: An AU of Super Junior and TVXQ, in which they have superpowers. They have to find out why and how they have these powers. And I do not own any of the Super Junior or TVXQ guys.
1. Changmin's Story

Shim Changmin sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Today was his sixteenth birthday. His mother had told him that everything would change for him, but he didn't feel any different.

"Changmin!" A voice yelled. "Get down here now!"

Changmin jumped and spun around, recognizing the voice of his younger brother, Soohyun. "I'll be down in a minute!"

"Mom and Dad want you down here now! They've got something to tell you!"

Changmin rolled his eyes. With a groan, he turned and walked out of his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He moved quickly down the stairs, moving past Soohyun, who smirked at him.

"They're in Dad's workroom." he said smugly. "What did you do this time?"

Changmin ignored him, just walked towards his fathers workroom, wondering what was going on. Their father never let him or Soohyun into his workroom unless one of them was in trouble or there was something important they needed to talk about.

Carefully, he knocked on the door, then opened it. "Father?" he asked.

"Come in, Changmin. Shut the door behind you."

Changmin walked further inside, then shut the door. "Um, what's going on?"

"Come in and sit down. We have something to tell you." Mr. Shim replied.

Changmin hesitated, then walked towards the desk and settled himself into a chair.

Mr. Shim was the first to break the silence. "Your mother and I have discussed this and decided we should tell you now."

"Tell me what?" Changmin looked from his mother to his father, feeling confused.

Mrs. Shim spoke up. "You're adopted, Changmin."

"What?" Changmin exclaimed. "But... That's not possible! I've seen pictures..." Changmin's voice trailed off as he remembered that he'd never seen pictures of his mother when she was pregnant. Not with him, not with Soohyun. "Is Soohyun adopted as well?"

Mr. Shim shook his head. "No, he's not."

Changmin stared at them. "Why did you tell me this? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, of course not!" Mrs. Shim said. "Did you think we were going to kick you out?"

"We thought you'd be mature enough to handle this." Mr. Shim explained. "Please do not prove us wrong. You're dismissed."

Changmin felt his heart sink into his chest. Dismissed. His own father was treating him like he was a servant. _But he's not your father, remember?_ a voice spoke up. _You're adopted._

Changmin stood up abruptly, turning and leaving the room quickly. He stormed past Soohyun, who gave him a look of surprise as he passed.

"What happened?" he called. "Did you get into trouble?"

Without thinking, Changmin turned around and hissed at Soohyun, his eyes narrowed angrily.

Soohyun's mouth dropped open. "C-Changmin?" he stammered. "What's with you?"

Changmin spun around without answering him and went up to his room. Once there, he started pacing around, thinking about what had happened. Why had his parents told him now? They could've easily waited until he was eighteen, then his father could have kicked him out. Was it possible that his own father didn't want him to be happy on his birthday?

Changmin dropped onto his bed as memories flooded him. Memories of his father staring at him, his mouth curved into a disapproving frown. _He's never liked me._ Changmin thought. _Not like he likes Soohyun._

"You're not a part of his family, remember? It makes sense that he'd like Soohyun better." A voice said softly.

Changmin spun around, looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

"Look behind you." the voice whispered.

Changmin spun around again, only seeing his reflection in the mirror. "Is this some kind of joke?" he demanded.

"Of course not." the voice said smoothly. "I'm right here, all you have to do is _look_."

Changmin frowned. Why did it sound like the voice was purring? And what did it mean by look? There was no one else in the room.

"I'm right here, right in front of you, Changmin."

Changmin looked around again. What did _that_ mean? He turned his head sharply to the right when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

His reflection smiled at him, then waved. "Hello, Changmin."

Changmin stared at the mirror, he was completely speechless. What was going on? It couldn't be possible that his _reflection_ was talking to him.

"It's entirely possible." his reflection told him. "Though I'm not your reflection, not really. I'm just using your reflection to talk to you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance." His reflection told Changmin.

"What am I supposed to call you then? Mirror Me?"

"Fine. You may call me Hidenori." As he said that, the image changed into a young man who was shorter than Changmin, though he looked older. His hair was black with red streaks in it, falling down over his eyes, which were a piercing shade of blue.

"What do you want with me?" Changmin demanded.

Hidenori smiled. "You're one of us."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"We call ourselves 'kyoudai'. It means-"

"Powerful, I know. What makes you think I'm one of you?"

"You have powers, like we all do."

Changmin snorted. "Yeah, right."

Hidenori looked over at Changmin's desk. "There's a mirror in there. Go get it and take a good look at yourself. Especially your eyes."

Changmin hesitated. How did Hidenori know about the mirror?

Almost as if he'd read Changmin's mind, Hidenori answered him. "My power doesn't have a name, but it has to do with mirrors. I _always_ know where there's a mirror."

"Oh." Changmin walked over to his desk and pulled out the small mirror he kept in the top drawer. He looked in and nearly dropped it when he saw his eyes.

"Believe me now?" Hidenori asked, mockingly.

Changmin ignored him. He turned the mirror over, then turned it back over, hoping the image would have changed. It hadn't; his eyes were still dark yellow with slit pupils, like a cats'. "What happened to me?"

"Your powers appeared. Every kyoudai comes into their power on their sixteenth birthday."

"I don't want it!" Changmin exclaimed, slamming the mirror down on his desk. "I never asked for this power!"

"No one does. It just happens." Hidenori replied, sounding sympathetic. "However, there is a way for you to get rid of it."

"How?" Changmin asked.

"Come with me." Hidenori waved his hand and the surface of the mirror started rippling. "Just walk into the mirror. I'll take you to the Elder and he'll tell you how to get rid of your power."

Changmin hesitated, then walked towards the mirror. "This... Elder will be able to help me?"

"Yes. He's our leader. He will know how you can do it."

"Fine." Changmin reached out, expecting to touch the cold, hard surface of his mirror. Instead, his hand sank into something that felt like warm sludge.

"Just walk forward. You'll be here soon."

Changmin closed his eyes, then moved forward, disappearing into the mirror.

His family never saw him again.


	2. Yoochun's Story

"So, I hear you don't have any parents. Is that true?" Kim Taehyun asked, smirking.

Park Yoochun kept his head down, trying to ignore the older boy.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

_Please, just leave me alone._ Yoochun thought to himself.

"Hmmm, is the _orphan_ scared to answer me?"

Yoochun sighed in relief as he got to his classroom, leaving Taehyun in the hallway. He slipped into his desk, next to his best friend, Kim Junsu.

"Taehyun is still bothering you?" Junsu asked him, eyes bright with concern.

"Yeah. I think he's getting tired of it, though."

Junsu snorted. "Yeah, right. Guys like him never stop picking on guys like us."

Yoochun didn't say anything. He bit his lip, thinking about what he was going to do when school was over.

Junsu must have noticed his silence. "Are you alright?"

"He kept calling me an _orphan_." Yoochun said softly.

Junsu didn't know what to say. He knew that Yoochun hated the fact that he'd never known his parents. All he'd ever wanted was a family of his own.

Mrs. Kim, the teacher, walked into the classroom. "Annyong." she greeted them.

"Annyong, Mrs. Kim." the class, except for Yoochun and Junsu, replied.

"Today, we're going to be studying..."

0000

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Junsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Yoochun replied. "It's out of your way, after all."

"So? I don't care about that."

"Your parents will."

Junsu nodded. "Yeah. But I don't care."

"Well, _I_ do. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Fine." Junsu said with a sigh. "But if you get beaten up, I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Yoochun sent him a crooked grin. "I promise I won't get beaten up, _Mom_."

Junsu rolled his eyes and playfully cuffed Yoochun on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Yoochun nodded and turned around, walking towards the street that would take him home.

Junsu watched the other boy for a bit, then turned and headed towards his own home.

Yoochun walked slowly, not wanting to go back to the group home he lived in.

Heavy footsteps behind him was the only warning he got before a large arm descended on his shoulders, pulling him back against an uncomfortably warm body.

"Miss me?" Taehyun asked.

Yoochun tried to pull away from the taller boy. "Let go of me!" he protested.

"Hmmm, nope. I don't think so. We've got some unfinished business, you and I."

"You know, I don't think we do." Yoochun said quickly, letting his legs drop under him.

Unprepared for the sudden weight, Taehyun let go of Yoochun, letting him fall to the ground.

Yoochun leaped up and started running. He didn't get too far before a hand on his backpack yanked him back.

"Get back here." Taehyun snarled.

Yoochun shrugged his backpack off. "You want my backpack that bad, you can have it." he said.

Taehyun bared his teeth and threw the backpack at Yoochun, stopping the other boy from going any further. "You're not going anywhere, orphan boy." he said, walking towards him.

Without thinking, Yoochun spun around on the balls of his feet. He brought his hands up, palms outwards, then thrust them out at Taehyun.

Taehyun stumbled back a few steps, falling down on his backside. "The _hell_ did you just do?" he demanded, pushing himself up.

Yoochun didn't answer him, just stared down at his hands. What _had_ he just done?

Taehyun moved towards Yoochun, his right hand curved into a fist. He managed to take two steps before he ran into something that felt like a glass wall. "What the?" he muttered, putting his hands up, feeling the air around him. "Are you some kind of freak, Park?"

Yoochun turned and ran, not bothering to grab his backpack. He wouldn't be allowed at the group home now. There was only person he could go to now.

_Junsu_.


	3. Junsu's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Junsu or Yoochun. I only wish I could own them.

0000

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Junsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Yoochun replied. "It's out of your way, after all."

"So? I don't care about that."

"Your parents will."

Junsu nodded. "Yeah. But I don't care."

"Well, _I_ do. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Fine." Junsu said with a sigh. "But if you get beaten up, I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Yoochun sent him a crooked grin. "I promise I won't get beaten up, _Mom_."

Junsu rolled his eyes and playfully cuffed Yoochun on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Yoochun nodded and turned around, walking towards the street that would take him home.

Junsu watched the other boy for a bit, then turned and headed towards his own home.

0000

"I'm home." Junsu called as he walked inside his house. He flopped down on the couch in the living room and pulled out his homework.

"Junsu?" Mrs. Kim stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom." Junsu said, glancing over at her.

Mrs. Kim looked around, a frown on her face. "Junsu, I have no time for your games. Come out of wherever you're hiding."

"What? I'm right here on the couch. Can't you see me?" Junsu stared at his mom in surprise.

Mrs. Kim shook her head and turned around. "I don't appreciate you playing jokes on me, Junsu. When you're ready to be serious, come find me."

"Mom! I'm right here!" Junsu exclaimed.

Mrs. Kim sighed and turned around. "No, you are-" She frowned as she saw Junsu sitting on the couch. "How did you get there so fast?"

"I've been here the whole time!" Junsu protested.

"No, you haven't." Mrs. Kim said, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't have time for your games. Go to your room now!"

"But-"

"_Now!_"

Junsu sighed and put his stuff back into his backpack, then went up to his room, shutting the door behind him.

It was almost always like this. The Kim's were a nice couple, but they were very strict. It seemed like neither of them possessed a sense of humor. They didn't appreciate the fact that he liked to laugh, and liked to see the humor in every day things.

Junsu laid down on his bed, entertaining himself with thoughts of being free to be himself, living with someone who appreciated his sense of humor, someone who loved him for who he was. _Perhaps Yoochun..._

But that was impossible. Junsu was certain that Yoochun was straight. Besides, how would he react if he found out that Junsu had been lying to him? _Say, Yoochun, you know how I said that I was happy with the Kim's? Well, I lied. I hate being with them. What's that? Why did I tell you about all the 'great' stuff we did together? Well..._ Yeah. He could see that ending well. Yoochun was constantly telling Junsu how much he hated lies. He'd hate Junsu if he found out that his best friend had been lying to him.

A knock on his window jolted him out of his thoughts and he sat up, seeing Yoochun peeking in. Junsu got up and walked over to the window just in time to get hit in the face with the edge of the frame as Yoochun threw it open. "Ow!" Junsu cried, touching the sore spot on his jaw. "What'd you do that for?"

Yoochun froze, looking around the room. "Junsu?"

"Yeah! Don't tell me you can't see me standing in front of you!"

"Um... I can't see you, though."

"What? That's..." Junsu's voice trailed off as he looked at his reflection in the mirror beside him. At least he tried to. He could see Yoochun reflected, as well as his bed, but he couldn't see himself. "Impossible." he finished weakly. "What in the world is going on?"

"Well... I'd say you're invisible." Yoochun replied.

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?" Junsu demanded.

Yoochun didn't reply, just pushed his right hand out to the side. Junsu's bookbag slid across the floor and hit the wall with a thump. "That's why." he said.

"Oh." Junsu stared at his bookbag. "What are we going to do?"

"We need answers." Yoochun replied. "You're back, by the way."

"Huh?" Junsu looked at the mirror beside him and saw that Yoochun was right. He sank down into a desk chair. "Where are we going to start?"

"Well, I suppose we start by going to the place where we were adopted from."

"You remember where that was?"

"Yeah. I assume this means you're going with me?" Yoochun asked.

"Of course." Junsu told him.

"What about you're 'perfect' parents down there?" Yoochun asked, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

Junsu sighed. "They're not perfect." Before he could stop himself, the whole story spilled out.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know." Junsu admitted.

Yoochun was quiet for a moment, then he reached out and took Junsu's hand. "We'd better get going. We've got a long ways to go."

Junsu nodded. He got up and walked over to his backpack, which he emptied on the floor. He then walked over to his dresser and put two days worth of clothes into it, followed by a thick brown envelope. "Let's go, then."

"What's in the envelope?" Yoochun asked, walking over to the window and swinging his leg over the sill.

"We'll need money for the trip." Junsu replied.

Yoochun nodded and climbed the rest of the way out of the window.

Junsu looked around his room, then followed Yoochun out of the window.

0000

So? Tell me what you think, please.


	4. Kangin's Story

Kim Youngwoon was sixteen years old when he nearly died. Of course, he didn't know that until he woke up in the hospital five days later.

**Flashback**

Youngwoon - who went by the name of Kangin - was walking down the street to his apartment when he heard the scream. Normally, he'd have just kept walking. It was a common occurrence to hear screams, but this scream sounded different, like someone was being hurt.

Kangin turned down the alley where he heard the scream. "Hello?" he called. "Are you ok?"

Another scream came from the alley and Kangin made his decision. He hurried down the alley, trying to see who - or what - was screaming. Soon, he came upon a figure on its hands and knees at the end of the alley.

Kangin hesitated. Every molecule of his body was screaming at him to get out of the alley. "Um, are you alright?"

The figure didn't say anything, but it's shoulders started shaking, almost like the person was crying. Or laughing. "So," the person said. "You've come to rescue me?" The person looked up, revealing wide brown eyes in a thin, heart-shaped face with a small nose and full lips.

Kangin took a step back. "Um, yes?" he said, uncertainly.

The woman slowly stood up. "How sweet. Unfortunately for you, I don't need to be rescued. You, on the other hand..." She walked forward and brought her hand up, placing it on Kangin's arm. "Mmmm, you're quite strong, aren't you?" The woman purred.

Kangin tried to push the woman away with arms that felt like limp noodles. "Get away from me." he grunted.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It'll all be over soon."

Kangin fell silent. "Get away from me _now_!" he said, looking the woman straight in the eye.

The woman cried out and stumbled backwards as if she'd been pushed. Her lips curved into a smile. "Hmmm, so you're one of us. No wonder your life force is so strong."

Kangin glared at her. "Get away from here. I don't want to hurt you."

The woman laughed; a harsh, grating sound that made Kangin cover his ears. "You can't hurt me. I've been alive far longer than you have. I've got many tricks up my sleeve. You, a mere sixteen-year old who's just come into his powers, how would _you_ be able to hurt me?"

Kangin didn't say anything, just glared at the woman. He narrowed his eyes and thrust his hands out at her.

The woman cried out and flew backwards, striking the wall with a sickening crack. She landed hard on the ground, then slowly pulled herself up. "You're a quick learner, aren't you? Too bad that won't help you." She crouched down, then leaped at Kangin, her hands closing around Kangin's throat.

Kangin grabbed her wrists, trying to pull her hands off, even as his vision went dark.

0000

Kangin sat up with a cry, his hands going up to his neck. He looked around, realizing he was in his bedroom. _It was just a dream?_ he thought, looking around.

After a minute, Kangin started to get up, but his legs collapsed underneath him. His bedroom door opened and a figure rushed towards him.

"Are you alright?" The figure asked, kneeling beside him.

Kangin looked up. The figure was revealed to be a young man around his own age, with short, tousled black hair and wide brown eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kibum. I rescued you from the succubus." The other boy put an arm around Kangin's waist. "Come on, let's get you back into bed. You haven't recovered yet."

"Succubus?" Kangin repeated as he got up with Kibum's help. "You mean that woman in the alley?"

"Yes." Kibum replied. "I saw her attack you. Zhou Mi was able to tell me where you were."

"Who's Zhou Mi?"

"He's my partner. You'll meet him soon. When you've-"

"I feel fine!" Kangin interrupted, angrily. A mirror hanging on the wall shattered as if it had been punched.

Kibum's eyes flickered over to the mirror, then back to Kangin. "Feel better?" he asked.

Kangin glared at him. "No. I want to know what's going on!"

Kibum sighed. "Like I said, you got attacked by a succubus."

"And what do you mean by succubus?"

"A succubus is what we call a maboroshi that's gone corrupt."

"A _what_?"

"We call ourselves 'maboroshi'. It's Japanese for 'phantom'."

"Why?" Kangin asked.

Kibum sighed. "Because that's what we are. I don't think any of us were even meant to be born."

"You keep saying 'us'. Does that mean there's more?"

"Yes. There's our enemies, the yoarashi. They're lead by a man who calls himself 'The Elder'. And there's at least eleven of us that haven't come into their powers yet. We still have to get them before the Yoarashi do."

"Are you assuming that I'm just going to join you and your partner?"

Kibum shook his head. "I don't need to assume."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kibum tapped the side of his head. "I can see the future. Or more accurately, I can see _possibilities_."

"Then you don't know for sure that I'll join."

"Yes, actually, I do know. I've been seeing every possibility that could happen since I've found you. In each vision, you always join us. Whether its now or later is your choice."

Kangin yawned, then fell back against his pillow. "Why am I so tired?"

"The succubus. She took a lot of your life force."

"What?"

"That's what succubuses do. They absorb a persons' life force so that their powers will be stronger. Plus it extends their own life."

"Oh." Kangin closed his eyes, then fell asleep before he could ask anything else.

**End Flashback**

Kangin looked up when he heard his phone ring. His front door opened, then shut behind him as he walked in and picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kangin." Kibum greeted him. "I've got a job for you, if you're willing to take it."


	5. Leeteuk's Story

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to my little circus!" A man in a burgundy suit and cape bowed to the crowd in front of him. He motioned towards the gold curtain he was standing in front of. "And now, for the main attraction, the Fallen Angel!" He grabbed a cord and yanked it. The curtain opened up, revealing a slender, young man sitting on a stool.

Kangin glanced at the boy. He was good-looking, he supposed, with straight blond hair that fell just past his ears. His eyes were dark-brown, almost black, staring passively from a thin face. His skin was pale, like he spent most of his time inside. Other than that, there was nothing special about him, other than the plain white robe he wore.

The man walked over to the boy on the stage. "Show the audience your wings." he said.

The boy rolled his eyes, then turned around, showing that the robe was open down to his waist. For a minute nothing happened, then he flexed his shoulders and immediately a pair of large white wings burst out of his shoulder blades.

Kangin raised his eyebrows. The wings were impressive, but something was off about them. There was no question that the boy was one of the 'others' that Kibum kept talking about, though.

0000

Jungsu glanced out into the audience. Most of them looked unimpressed. _Bet they know that it's fake._ he thought. He couldn't bring himself to care about that, though. Day after day it was the same routine. For most of the day, he'd have to wear his 'angel' robe, practicing his illusions, making improvements to the wings as Jungsim saw fit.

His gaze met the gaze of another boy in the audience. The boy was tall, with short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a simple black tshirt, which showed off his muscular arms, and a pair of loose blue jeans.

There wasn't anything spectacular about the other boy, but there was something strange about him. Almost as if he knew something that he shouldn't.

Jungsu looked away from the stranger, glancing at Jungsim. The older man's lips were drawn tight, which wasn't a good sign. Quickly, he changed the illusion subtly, making his wings flap slowly, letting them sparkle in the sunlight.

"For the next part, I'm going to need a volunteer." Jungsim called out. The only one to raise his hand was the boy Jungsu had seen earlier. "Alright, come on up here, young man."

0000

Kangin hesitated, then walked up on stage, standing next to the man in the suit.

The man smiled a large, toothy grin and pulled a lethal-looking knife out of his pocket. "The Fallen Angel will now show his power over the flesh! I will give this young man a cut, just a flesh wound, nothing horrible, then the angel will heal him!"

Kangin shuddered a little, then held his right hand out.

Instantly, the man shot his hand out, gripping Kangin's wrist as he brought the knife down, pressing it against his hand. "Don't worry, this won't hurt. Much." He pressed the knife hard against Kangin's palm and pulled it across his palm.

Kangin bit his lip, keeping his face calm, even though his hand throbbed, blood welling up from the cut on his palm.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, making him look up. The 'angel' had gotten off of his stool and was walking toward him. He grabbed Kangin's hand, pulling it up so he could look at the cut. "I'm sorry." he whispered, not looking at Kangin.

The taller boy felt his breath catch when he saw a tear run down the other boy's face. _I made him cry?_ he thought.

The tear was followed by more as Kangin watched. Soon, the tears fell down onto his hand, mingling with the blood covering his palm. A tingling started in the cut and, to Kangin's surprise, the cut slowly closed, leaving no trace of it ever happening.

The Man (as Kangin now thought of him) yanked Kangin's hand away from the other boy, holding it up in the air. "Here is your proof! This boy was hurt, but the Angel healed him! This is the Angel's true power!"

There was some scattered applause from the audience. As Kangin watched, several people walked away from the crowd, looking bored. "Fake!" someone yelled.

The Man's grip tightened on Kangin's wrist. He spun around and closed the curtain, covering the other boy. "The next show will start in half an hour!" he yelled, then moved towards the stairs, still dragging Kangin with him.

"What are you doing?" Kangin asked.

The Man spun around. "My... _apologies_. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lee Jungsim, I am the father of Jungsu."

"Jungsu?" Kangin repeated.

"The Fallen Angel." Jungsim explained. "Do you have a moment? I'd like to talk to you." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and started dragging Kangin towards a small trailer. Once they were inside, he pushed Kangin into a chair, then sat down in a chair across from him.

"What do you want?" Kangin growled.

Jungsim smiled at him. "You aren't very observant, are you, Kim Youngwoon."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you. Including the fact that you're telekinetic, one of the strongest I've come across. That might be the reason you haven't collapsed yet."

Kangin stared at him. "You're a succubus." he stated.

Jungsim's smile grew wider. "Yes, I am. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

Kangin's gaze fell onto a large ring the man was wearing. The large red stone glistened almost obscenely. "That's how you take the energy, isn't it?" he asked, nodding towards the ring.

"This is where I store it, actually."

"There's only one reason you'd admit that. You're planning on killing me, aren't you?"

"Very observant. Your life force alone would keep me alive and young for another five years." Jungsim replied.

"Well, I don't really feel like dying just yet." Kangin narrowed his eyes at the ring, concentrating on it.

"Try all you want. All you'll do is drain your energy, then your life force."

"Want to bet?" Kangin concentrated harder. A small crack appeared on the surface of the gem, to his delight.

Jungsim growled and reached into his pocket, producing the knife again. He stood up, advancing on Kangin. "I didn't want to kill you before I drained your life force, but I suppose I'll have to make an exception just this once." He pressed the tip of his knife against Kangin's throat, pressing hard until a small drop of blood appeared. He smiled and pressed harder.

"No!" A white blur appeared behind Jungsim, then disappeared, taking the other man with him.

Kangin blinked and looked around. What had just happened? Where did they go?

Suddenly there was a loud POP, and he saw Jungsu standing in the middle of the room. "Where's Jungsim?"

Jungsu frowned. "He won't bother us - or anyone else - anymore." he replied.

"Thank you." Kangin said. "Um, if you could do that, why haven't you done it before?"

"He stole my teleportation power. Kept it in his ring. Once you cracked the stone, I got it back."

"Oh."

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent here to find you."

"Who sent you?" Jungsu asked, looking confused.

"A guy I work for. He saved my life once, I've been working with him ever since." Kangin replied. "We're trying to gather everyone like us. Before the yoarashi get them."

"The yoarashi?"

"I'll let Kibum fill you in. He knows more about them then I do." Kangin looked at him. "So, what about it? Can we count you in, Jungsu?"

"Don't call me Jungsu."

"What should I call you then?"

"...Leeteuk."

"Alright. Can we count you in, Leeteuk?"

Leeteuk nodded. "Yes. I'm in."


	6. Donghae's Story

"Donghae? Are you paying attention?"

Donghae raised his head slowly, trying to ignore the throbbing behind his eyes. "Um, what did you say?"

The teacher sighed and turned to another student. "Eunhyuk, could you answer the question?"

"Um," Eunhyuk stole a glance at Donghae, looking concerned. "I wasn't really paying attention. I think Donghae needs to go see the nurse."

"Donghae, do you agree with him?" the teacher asked.

Donghae didn't answer her. His head was hurting so bad, he could barely think, let alone speak.

"Fine. Eunhyuk, please escort Donghae to the nurse, then come right back."

Eunhyuk immediately got out of his seat and walked over to Donghae. "Come on, Hae, let's get going."

Donghae groaned softly, letting Eunhyuk pull him out of his seat.

Eunhyuk wrapped and arm around Donghae, then helped the other boy walk out of the classroom. "Hae, are you alright?" Eunhyuk asked once they were in the hallway.

"Head hurts." Donghae murmured.

"Alright, well, let's just get to the nurse quickly. She can give you something to make you feel better."

Donghae nodded, allowing himself to be lead down the hallway. They were halfway down, when Donghae's legs buckled underneath him, pulling both boys onto the floor.

"Donghae?" Eunhyuk asked, trying to be quiet. "Are you alright?"

"Stop yelling." Donghae whimpered, curling up into a ball.

"I'm not yelling." Eunhyuk replied. "Can you get up?"

"No, leave me alone."

"Donghae, you can't-"

"Leave me alone!" Donghae yelled.

At that exact moment, a loud clap of thunder was heard, followed by the lights flickering, then going out.

After a minute, the lights flickered back on, revealing Donghae, who was sitting up and looking around. "I don't think I need to go to the nurse. My head isn't hurting."

"Your powers manifested."

Eunhyuk and Donghae both jumped when they heard the voice, immediately spotting the slender young man standing in the hallway.

"Who are you?" Eunhyuk asked.

The young man smiled. "I'm Park Leeteuk. I was told that you two would be here."

"Who told you?" Eunhyuk stared at Leeteuk, looking suspicious.

"That doesn't matter. If you two would come with me, I can explain what's going on."

"Why?" Eunhyuk demanded.

"Because, I have answers that you both need. You're both adopted, right?"

"Yes." Donghae replied.

"Then you need to come with me. Before the yoarashi come for you." Before either boy could say anything, Leeteuk grabbed their arms and all three of them disappeared.

0000

Eunhyuk's powers will be explained in a later chapter.

As usual, I do not own anyone that you recognize in this story.


End file.
